Just the Girl
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Jason can't stop thinking of Charlie. What happens when he wants to go after her?
1. Chapter 1

**Just the Girl**

**Part One**

Jason Neville was getting off duty. He had busted a couple of boys for stealing firearms. He let them go with a warning. They were children and he doesn't have it in him to kill children. His father would be disappointed in him, but right now Jason was above caring.

There was word spreading through the city that the location of Charlie had been found. His heart raced as he made his way through base to his house.

His mother was in the living room. His father, Tom Neville, was not home yet. He was happy about that among other things. His father would not approve of him talking the Matheson girl. Not the way his mother did. Talking was harmless, she said.

"Hi, honey," says Jason's mother.

Jason tried to wipe the smile off his face. He had been wearing it like a badge of honor since he heard the men talking about Charlie Matheson this afternoon.

"Hi," says Jason. He takes off his shoes by the door. He grabs an apple from the bowl and bites into it, feeling so happy he could sing.

"What's gotten into you?" His mother asks.

"Charlie."

Jason liked saying her name. The corners of his mouth always pulled his lips up into a smile when he spoke her name aloud.

"The Matheson girl? What about her?"

Mrs. Neville could see her son falling in love with this girl no matter how much his father may protest. She had never seen Jason this way over a girl before. He was sweeter, clumsier, and happier when he thought about this mysterious Charlie. She wanted to meet the girl who, in a short time, captured her son's heart.

"They found her location. She's on her way here."

Just the thought filled Jason with bubbles, as he called the senation he was feeling throughout his body mostly in his stomach and fingers. The bubbles started in his chest and didn't stop until his arms were covered in goose pimples.

"You aren't thinking of going to see her are you?" His mother asked.

Her husband had risked a lot to keep Jason from being transfered to California. Her son had asked the wrong people for the location of his heart's desire and ended up bloodied and near death. He only recently recovered.

She couldn't put herself through that again. Jason was her only child. She couldn't even think about him getting hurt. She hated when he was away on missions even though she never showed it.

This she could not allow. If he was planning to find this girl she was planning to stop him.

"I want to. But Father won't like it."

"I won't like what?" Asked Tom Neville.

Neither mother nor son heard Tom enter.

"I want to find Charlie," Jason blurts out. His smile still lingering no matter how stoic he tries to be.

"You have to get over this crush, Jason. Its going to get you killed."

"I will he careful. I have to see her."

"Monroe has given orders that when they're found only Miles is to be brought in alive."

Jason's heart sank. His knees wobbled and his heart was beating so fast he could hear it. He gritted his teeh together to keep from speaking screaming out.

_**Thank you for reading part one. I couldn't remember Jason's mom's name. Also if here are errors I apologize I wrote this on my phone. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Jason was about to do something really stupid. He knew his father would not approve, but he had to try. He couldn't get the Matheson girl out of his head and he certainly couldn't let her die.

He knew he could not just walk in to see Monroe without an invitation or appointment. He was the general of the Militia. Jason had to try. He had to convince Monroe not to kill Charlie. His Charlie.

His perfect, pretty dream girl who he wanted more than anything. Her blue eyes made him ache inside, especially when she was mad at him for betraying her. He had orders. He didn't even tell her his real name.

He wanted to. He wanted to tell her what his favorite color was and his favorite TV show was before the black out and he wanted to tell her he couldn't get her off his mind.

But that would have to wait. He needed to find her first. To find her he would have to convince Monroe to spare her and then locate her after that.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" His father asked.

"I wanted to talk to General Monroe about sparing Charlie."

"No."

"I can't let her die."

"Jason."

"I can't just let her die."

"I will talk to Monroe. I need you to keep an eye on Danny."

"Why would I do that?"

"He is Charlie's brother and its an order."

"Forget it."

"He is Charlie's brother."

Jason understood what his father meant. If he was watching Danny and Charlie came today he would get to see her. His spirits were lifted so high he believed he might actually be able to fly.

Danny looked like Charlie so much that Jason wanted to hug him and pretend he was hugging her, but he would have to fight that particular urge. Danny was sitting in front of a chess board. The pieces had not been moved.

"You're Neville's son," says Danny.

"You're Charlie's brother."

Jason pulled up a chair. He spun the board so he could be white . He moved his pawn and waited for Danny to make a move. Danny seemed more content staring Jason down. Jason was unsure of the kid was trying to make a decision about him. Finally, Danny made a move.

"I tracked your sister for a while. You look like her."

"How is she?"

_About_ _to_ _die,_ Jason wanted to say. It had been playing on a loop in his head over and over. It kept him awake at night. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw her with a bullet in her head.

"I don't know."

"Not a good tracker then," says Danny moving his Knight into a vulnerable albeit strategic position. _He_ _is_ _setting_ _a_ _trap,_ Jason realized.

Danny mght be more like Charlie than Jason thought. Jason needed to say her name. He needed to taste the sweetness of her name on his tongue.

"Charlie handcuffed me to a building."

He licked his lips and moved his queen ready to foil Danny's trap. But When he wasn't paying attention Danny had arranged another trap if this one failed. The boy was good at chess.

"You're in love with my sister."

Jason said nothing. Danny was shrewed as well as a formidible chess player. He could use this opportunity to ask Danny questions about his sister. That seemed to be what his father was implying. He wanted to give Jason a window into Charlie without breaking any rules. He needed to give his father more credit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Jason spent the better part of his shift planning what he would say when Charlie did finally show up to rescue Danny. He had been through it a dozen times in his head, but when he tried to practice it out loud the words sounded cheesy.

He had spent every afternoon with Danny trying to pry every bit of information about Charlie out of him. Danny didn't trust Jason and would often stare at him than answer his questions. But Jason's determination remained.

"So she likes to collect postcards of places that were tourist attractions in he United States?" Jason asked. He lost his Bishop to Danny's Knight.

"She keeps them in a box that she brings with her everywhere."

"How would she feel about you telling me this?"

Rather than answering Danny glared at Jason and allowed his King's castle to be taken. Jason had grown accostomed to this. Danny was quiet, particularly around members of the Militia.

Jason knew Danny had asthma. Charlie let it slip while they were searching for Miles together. Jason wondered if that was a factor in Danny's timidness.

"How did you and Charlie meet?" Danny asked.

"I saved her life. She and that British chick and fat guy were out looking for you and thought a plane would be a good place to spend the night. Unfortunately so did some thugs. They had some ideas about Charlie and I intervened. The British chick poisoned one if I recall."

"Maggie. How is she?"

Jason's face went dark. He lowered his dark eyes away from Danny's bright ones. _How_ _am I_ _supposed_ _to_ _tell_ _him_ _she's_ _dead? _ Jason wondered if Danny would take it well.

"She's dead."

"Did you do it?"

"No."

"And Aaron?"

"If thats the fat man he's very much alive last I checked."

A shy grin forms on Danny's face, but breifly. Jason was pleased to see it. Danny checked his king.

"Checkmate," said Danny.

"What do you say we play something else?" Asked Jason.

"What did you have in mind?"

Jason walks to a desk and pulls out a deck of playing cards he found years ago. They had never been opened. His father taught him how to play different card games. He was getting pretty good at Rummy and had beat both his parents and Monroe last week.

Jason shuffles. He doesn't have a game in mind, but figures they could pick one after he shuffles the deck. A look exchanged between them suggested they were thinking the same thing.

An all out war of Egyptian Rat Screw broke out. By the end hands were pink and puffy from being smacked. And Jason lost his temper and threw his shoe at Danny.

It was the most fun either of them had in a long time. Danny was beginning to enjoy Jason's company. He was easier to get along with than his father.

"There was this girl I liked once. We were in our town and her family was just passing through. I was thirteen at the time, she was a bit older. We were inseparable until the militia came and her family had to leave. Her father was wanted by Monroe for something. I never got to say good-bye."

"What was her name?" Jason asked.

"Lucy."

"Lucy what?"

"I don't know. I don't think I ever knew her last name."

"What did she look like?"

"To be honest, I don't really remember anything but her eyes. They were green."

"I can't help much then. I figured if you gave her name I could find her for you."

"You can't even find my sister," said Danny passively.

Jason couldn't help laughing. Yet part of him was uncertain if Danny meant that as an insult. He decided to take it as a joke and leave it at that.

Either way, Danny had a point. How could Jason expect to find Danny's girl if he can't find his own? _Where are you, Charlie? _

_**Sorry for any mistakes. My phone doesn't have a spellcheck. Please enjoy. Thank you for reading. Please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Sleep alluded Jason as it has everynight since he heard Charlie was coming. He closed his eyes and turned over on his back hoping sleep would finally come to him. But once again dreamland remained distant to him.

Her face entered his mind's eye. That soft, diamond shaped face, those innocent blue eyes that always seem to see right through him. His body gives an involuntary twitch.

He put his left arm under his neck to cradle his head and slid his right hand up and down his stomach to ease the rampant stirrings that are driving him crazy. Its been two weeks since Charlie was spotted and Jason was getting restless.

Monroe had ordered Danny and his mother to be taken to the power plant to work on the project that Jason wasn't supposed to know about. He had heard his mother and father discuss it . With Danny gone Jason had no insight into Charlie.

He sometimes thought that was what Monroe intended: to keep him as far from the Matheson girl as possible without sending him to California. If that was Monroe's plan it was working. But whatever Monroe was trying to gain from this, Jason was unsure.

There were times when he believed it was done to keep him loyal. Jason knew that if Charlie was here he wouldn't be able to capture her. He would let her go without a scratch and he would join her. His father knew this too. Thats why they took Danny away.

Jason punched his pillow until it was comfortable, but even that was ineffective. _I guess I am not sleeping tonight. _

Jason gave up and got out of bed. He slipped on his shoes and walked downstairs. He was surprised to see his father sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace. A fire is burning brightly behind him casting a silhouette on the wall.

"Sit down, Jason. We need to talk."

Jason noticed his throat had gone dry. He took a seat across from his father. Jason's relationship with his father had strained a bit over the years and worsened recently when Jason disobeyed and threw Charlie from the train.

"I couldn't sleep," said Jason.

"Charlie is gone. She came for her brother today and now they're gone."

"You're serious?"

Jason felt crushed beneath the weight of this news. Charlie was here and he missed her. He wanted to run after her. If he hurried he might catch her.

"I want you to track her."

Jason shook his head unsure if he heard his father correctly. He felt as though the power had just come back on. The smile he wore two weeks ago spread across his face.

"You're serious?"

"I want her found and you want to find her."

"Is this an order from Monroe?"

"Yes and no. He wants Miles. Wherever Charlie is Miles is bound to be with her."

"Thanks," said Jason.

"But you will not leave until you say goodbye to your mother."

"Should I wake her now or tell her in the morning?"

"Jason, you're planning on leaving?" Julia asked.

Julia Neville tied her robe around her waist. She embraced her only child and kissed his cheek. She swore she wouldn't let him leave. She swore that she would stop him. It was too risky for him to follow the Matheson girl again. If Monroe found out, that was something she didn't want to think about.

"I will be safe, Mother."

"What about Monroe?"

Her question was directed at her husband more than her son even though she was staring at him. She squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek again.

"I will deal with Monroe, Julia," said Tom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Jason had been on Charlie's trail for two weeks. Everytime he came close she slipped through his fingers, but he was determined to catch up with her. This time he had no orders.

He didn't have to play a part. He was free to follow his heart. That made him so happy he could sing. And he did, loudly as he searched for Charlie. He sang the only song he remembered.

_"You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait." _

Jason sighed as he kicked a rock off his path. Birds were chirping around him and the wind was whistling through the trees. Nothing could bring him down. 

_"Love don't come easy its a game of give and take." _

Jason belted out the lyrics as he remembered them. Several men he passed who remembered the tune hummed along. Jason wanted to fly.

_"How many heartaches must I stand before I find the love to let me live again?" _

"That lad is in over his head," said some man that Jason passed.

"Aye, but he's in love. He's happier than either us could ever be," said a man with a thick accent.

"No woman is worth that much happiness."

"This one is," said Jason. Jason decided that was his and Charlie's song. His parents had a song they danced to at their wedding something called, "The Way You Look Tonight" but Jason was unfamiliar with it. Sometimes he would see his parents dancing while his face hummed he tune of the song.

That was why Jason wanted the power to come back on so he could hear music again. Jason finished out the song, but he remembered only the chorus of another, _"I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for." _

People were starting to stare so Jason stopped singing. He got some fruit and went on about his business through the town he was in. He wondered if Charlie would return to her hometown. Thats where he was heading.

"Yeah, apparently Miles Matheson escaped Monroe with his neice and nephew," said a trader near the fruit stand. Jason bit into his apple and listened.

"Is that so? No one has ever done that and lived to tell about it."

"He and Monore were best friends once, I hear. Monore is offering a reward for Matheson's capture. He is offering the pretty girl to whatever man finds her."

"I might have to look myself then."

Jason heard enough. He had to find Charlie before someone else did. He lingered a little longer in case one of those men knew about her whereabouts.

"They say she is heading south."

Jason put his bow behind his back with his quiver and tuck the rest of the fruit in his pack. _South, I am coming, Charlie. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six **

Jason had found Charlie. He had been going the wrong direction. Charlie and her family never left the area. They planned to fight and Jason planned to join them.

He found them. Charlie was washing nearby. Jason tried not to watch, but she was beautiful. He hid behind a tree and wwtched her run water over herself.

"Nipples?" Miles said. Jason put his hands up and turned around. He stared face to face at Miles. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to join you. I quit the militia. Please."

"I'm going to give you eight seconds to get the hell out of here before I cut off your head."

"Wait, Uncle Miles," said Danny.

"You know Nipples?"

"His name is Jason," Danny said.

Jason put his arms down. Jason hoped Danny would convince Miles to let him tag along. If he told the reason he wanted to be there Miles would laugh at him.

"What's he doing here?" Charlie asked.

Jason's heart constricted at the sight of Charlie. He tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. She had that power over him.

"I quit the militia," said Jason.

"Why should I trust you?" Charlie asked.

"I do," Danny said.

That caught Charlie off guard. She looked at her brother and at the boy who lied to her.

"How do you know him?" Charlie asked.

"He's Neville's son and one lousy card player," Danny said.

"I am not lousy," Jason said. Miles held his sword to Jason's throat. Danny tried to stop him. Jason noticed the fat man and the Latin woman, and a blonde woman who looked like Charlie. Rachel. That was Rachel.

"Jason?" Rachel said.

"I want to join you to stop the militia. I know all their secrets. I can help. Please."

"No. We can't trust him," Charlie said.

The Latin woman, Nora, bound his hands together. He was a prisoner again, but at least he was close to Charlie. Danny hung back and walked beside him.

"Why don't you just tell Charlie she's the reason you quit the militia?" Danny suggested.

"She'd kill me."

But Jason didn't care. He got to be near her. After weeks of searching he found her. His heart was about to escaoe his chest and run rampant. She tucked her hair behind her ear and he felt butterflies.

"Why did you come back?" Charlie asked him.

"For you," Jason said.

Charlie didn't say anything. If looks could kill he would have been dead. Here was venom in her eyes. She walked away from him. Jason looked at Danny.

"See," he said.

"Danny, I don't want you around him," Charlie said.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Danny asked.

"I lied to her."

"Danny!"

"Coming," Danny said, "Then, a good start would be telling her the truth." He walked away. Jason saw Miles watching him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Jason was frustrated. He watched Charlie flirt with a young rebel named Tate. Jason had cleverly nicknamed Tate, Stupid-Face, at least he thought it was clever.

Tate was taller than Jason and lithe like Danny. His hair fell to his shoulders. Charlie was beaming as if he was some prince. Jason kicked a rock on the ground by his feet as he positioned himself to watch the pair. He had to make sure Stupid-Face kept his hands to himself.

"You're gonna kick my ass aren't you?" Tate asked Charlie. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears and Jason couldn't help but notice she had rolled her eyes.

"Only if you provoke me," Charlie replied. Tate got close to Charlie. Jason kicked another rock. He had the urge to pick it up and chuck it at Stupid-Face's head.

_What does she see in him? _Jason tried to get closer. Charlie nudged Stupid-Face with her elbow. He playfully pushed her back. When they passed Jason he pretended he was peeing.

"Well you know, you are the toughest chick I ever met," Stupid-Face pushed his hair out of his face. Jason followed them.

"Is that a complement?" Charlie asked.

Tate had a swagger to him. He rolled his hips and Jason rolled his eyes. The stance Tate took was flirtatious and seductive. He got close to Charlie and ran his fingers up and down her arms slowly.

"You're beautiful," Stupid-Face said.

Jason wanted to crack Tate's skull open. He wished Miles was around to step in. Without thinking Jason shoved Tate. Tate smirked.

"Get off her," Jason said.

"Whoa! Jason, back off. Okay. This isn't about you."

"Yeah, go back to the militia where you belong," said Tate.

Jason was in Tate's face, his nostrils flared. He had been through Hell to find Charlie. He was not about to let some rebel tske her away from him. Jason cupped his bow ready to use it.

"Nipples?" Miles asked as he made an appearance. Jason dropped his hand and turned back to General Monroe. "Let's talk."

Jason gave Tate one more glare, a warning of sorts to let him know his claim. Miles pinned Jason against a tree.

"Listen. I don't trust you, but I mistrust Rebel boy more. He's shifty and up to something. Charlie is too trusting around Pretty Boys."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Jason wanted to bash Stupid-Face in his stupid face. He wanted to claim Charlie as his own. More importantly he wanted her to claim him. He figured Miles could see it in his eyes, because he let him loose. Jason just stood there.

"I want you to run him off. I know you're hung up on my neice."

"Is it that obvious?" Jason asked while smiling. Miles rolled his eyes.

"As obvious as Monroe is dangerous," Miles said.

Jason nodded. Charlie and Tate made an appearance. The young Rebel was getting a bit handsy. He touched Charlie's hip. Jason's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down.

"Tate," Chsrlie said. Jason's knees knocked at the resonance of her voice.

Tate pulled Charlie close and smacked his lips down to hers. Jason couldn't remember anything that happened after that except sitting on top of Tate punching him over and over until it took Miles and Danny together to separate them.

_Charlie is mine. _

_**Author's note: I am leaving Danny alive for now. I hope that's okay. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight **

Charlie had a boyfriend and it wasn't Jason. Jason tried not to cry when Tate propositioned Charlie about being his girlfriend, even though he felt like sobbing.

Charlie said yes. Jason wandered into the woods and cried a little. Charlie was supposed to be his. He had come all this way. He gave up everything for her. He didn't regret any of it, he just wanted her.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Tell Charlie how you feel. Jason, you are no use to the rebels if you're head and your heart aren't into it."

"I don't feel anything," Jason said.

"Yes, you do."

Jason pushed Danny away and stormed off to be alone. He saw Tate walking by himself at a brisk pace. Tate would glance over his right shoulder every so often. Jason set off on foot to follow him at a safe distance.

Tate met up with a group of rebels. Jason shrugged. There was nothing suspicious about that, but he couldn't admit defeat.

"So I have the girl. I am in with them. They trust me. We can lead them to the militia and negotiate the surrender," said Tate.

"The girl won't live," said some rebel.

"That's a tragedy."

Jason felt the urge to punch Tate in the face. He was using Charlie. He was dragged, by some compulsion, or his desire to maim, to Tate. He was revealed.

"What the hell is that?" The Rebel leader asked.

"That is Jason Neville," said Tate.

"Major Neville's whelp?"

Tate nodded. Jason glared at him. Tate smirked.

"He must have followed me. This idiot is hung up on the Matheson girl. Its obvious to everyone but her." Tate stood up to Jason wearing a smirk that made Jason want to deck him. "You can have her, Jason. But I'm going to fuck her first."

"I'll kill you," Jason said. His words filled with venom. Tate was immune. He spat at Jason's face. Jason punched him then drew his bow.

"He is his father's son," said a leader.

"You'll never have her."

Jason shot Tate in the leg. He couldn't bring himself to take his life as much as he hated him. Jason felt something sting him. He fell face first in the dirt.

_Charlie. She looks so happy to have Danny back. I love the way her eyes light up when she looks at him. There is so much happiness there. And pain. My dad did this. If he hadn't invaded her home she would be happy all the time. If he hadn't invaded her home, I never would have met her. _

_I cannot bare to think of a life without Charlie in it. She is my everything. Charlie. _

Jason was slapped awake. He was staring at the feet of Miles. Miles slapped him again. "Sleepin' on the job, Baby Neville?"

"Where am I?" Jason asked. Then he saw Tate. His eyes narrowed. The traitor had his arm around Charlie. Danny offered a hand to help Jason up.

"You're in Narnia," said Miles, giving Jason a nudge with his sword.

"What?" Jason asked. The word was foreign to him.

"Nevermind, let's get going. Shaggy, Scooby, you lead the way," Miles said to Jason and Danny.

"Who are Scooby and Shaggy?" Danny asked. Jason shrugged. It must have been something from pre-blackout. Miles made a lot references to things from pre-blackout that no one understood but himself.

"Scooby and Shaggy used to solve mysteries," said Rachel, "Scooby was a dog. Shaggy was his master. They were part of a gang called 'Mystery Incorporated.'"

"If they were in a gang why weren't they arrested?" Jason asked.

"They were cartoons," said Rachel. When she could see the boys didn't get it she explained, "On TV."

Jason remembered very little from pre-blackout. He remembered Optimus-Prime. But now he can't remember what Optimus-Prime was. He knew he had a toy of it. Its still in his room at his house in Philadelphia.

"Do you miss electricity, Mrs. Matheson?" Jason asked.

"Sometimes. I miss hanging lights on our Christmas tree and I miss watching the ball drop on New Years. I miss Ben taking me to the movies."

Jason knew about movies and where people would go to watch them. His mother used to tell him stories about movies. She met his father at a movie-showing place.

_I wish I could take Charlie to a movie. _Jason tried to look back at the girl. Danny stopped him. He shook his head. Jason had to look at her. He turned his head anyways.

Charlie and Tate were engaged in a tonsil death match. Jason's heart constricted so tight his breath hitched. He kicked a rock at them and pulled out his bow.

"What're you doing?" Miles asked.

"He's a traitor. He wants to lead us to the militia to negotiate a surrender," yelled Tate. Jason tried to process what was happening, but that didn't last long. He didn't feel a thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

"Charlie, I didn't betray you. I would never," Jason said as the girl of his dreams paced the room biting her nails and giving him pleading looks. Jason wanted to scream.

He was bound to a chair. Miles punched him, so Jason's head was reeling. He looked at Charlie. They were alone.

"I believe you," Charlie said.

"Why?"

"Because you've only ever told me two lies: That your name was Nate and that you wanted to get a job on a fishing boat."

"I'm sorry about those. Most militia use fake names when they don't want to be discovered."

"It doesn't matter, Jason. Also, you saved my life four times. I owe you."

Jason stared at her. As far as he was concerned she didn't owe him anything. He saved her because he couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

"I didn't do it, Charlie."

"Then what happened?"

"You won't believe me. I know what you just said, but you still won't believe it."

"Try me."

"Tate. He's going to turn you over to the militia."

"I know."

"What?"

"It was my idea."

Jason understood. He wished he had known that before. He felt sick to his stomach. Charlie lifted his face toward hers. She traced his bruises with her thumb. Jason's insides were fluttering.

"Miles didn't know. That's why he locked you in here. I wanted us to be captured so we could kill Monroe."

"You could have told me."

"You would have tried to stop us."

"Only because I don't want you to get hurt," Jason says. He stared into her bright blue eyes.

"Since when do you care?"

Jason wanted to laugh. He grinned and shook his head. Charlie was confused, he could tell. "Since when do I care? I've always cared. Since the moment we met. You had me at 'good morning', Charlie."

Jason couldn't read Charlie's expression. Tate had come in and taken her away. Danny snuck in. He released Jason. Danny pulled up a chair.

"Your Dad knew didn't he?" Danny asked.

"We fought the day I left. But yeah, he knew. It was always Charlie."

Jason picked at a loose thread on his jacket. He couldn't look at Danny without his heart aching for Charlie.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Strausser. Monroe sent Strausser after Charlie. If you know anything about Strausser he never leaves survivors. I bribed a stable hand to give me information on Straussers whereabouts and they caught me and beat me unconscious."

"You were going to save her?"

Jason nodded. "I couldn't let her die."

"You have it bad," Danny said.

"That's what my father told Monroe."

Danny and Jason left. An unspoken bond between them told Jason that his secret was safe. Jason trusted Danny more than anyone he met since he changed sides even more than Charlie.

Jason was stopped on his way to his bunk by a fist to his head.

"Hello, Jason."

"Dad?"


End file.
